1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for providing an accurate measurement of fuel consumption made in an internal combustion engine including a carbureter supplied with fuel through a fuel supply system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of a recent increasing demand for fuel economy motor vehicles, an increasing need has been recognized for an accurate measurement of fuel consumption made in an internal combustion engine over various engine operating conditions. An attempt has been made to determine fuel consumption indirectly from a reduced amount of fuel in a fuel tank. However, this attempt measures only average fuel consumption in a certain period of time with very poor measuring accuracy. Another attempt has also been made to directly measure fuel consumption using a fuel flow meter located in the fuel supply system. However, this requires an expensive and undurable fuel flow meter.